


A Technicolor World

by swan_mills



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan_mills/pseuds/swan_mills
Summary: Soulmate AU where you see the world in black-and-white until you meet your soulmate. Veronica Lodge first sees color in a crowded hall. She makes the wrong choice, and falls in love with the right one anyway.





	A Technicolor World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first cheronica/riverdale fanfic, so feedback would be greatly appreciated!

Veronica Lodge first sees color when she's walking down the hall on her first day at Riverdale; and boy, is it overwhelming.

 

At first, the dullness of the school walls and laminate floor makes her question whether or not she is actually seeing colour, but then she turns and catches sight of it: a flash of red hair in the crowd. A color so bright and so vibrant that it's almost blinding.

 

She can't name the colors yet - she'll have to google a chart - but she knows instantly that this is her favourite. And it must be her lucky day, because she sees the color again, only 30 minutes later, when she's sat next to Betty in the school hall, watching as a beautiful redhead talks to the whole school about her late twin brother - Jason - her _soulmate_.

 

And so Veronica _knows_ it must have seen somebody else that she saw in the hall; who had turned her world into a technicolor dream.

 

Archie Andrews. That must have been who she had seen in the hall. So she asks Betty about him, she sits at his table at lunch, she flirts with him. And when Archie leaves and Cheryl invites herself to sit with them she tries so hard not to stare - she really does - but Cheryl is wearing a red skirt that fits her perfectly, instantly capturing Veronica's attention, drawing her eyes to the redhead's legs and hips. She reminds herself that Archie is her soulmate, but the way her name drips off Cheryl's tongue.. it's never sounded so perfect.

 

And is if she couldn't be more perfect, Cheryl is cheer captain. And Veronica is mesmerised by the way she dances; her every movement meticulously thought out yet wonderfully free.

 

No. She can't be thinking this - not when Archie is her soulmate. She kisses Betty, an attempt to impress Cheryl, and a welcome distraction from her new infatuation.

 

_She misses the obvious look of lust and jealousy written on Cheryl's face._

 

She stands up to Cheryl - challenges her - and does all that she can to stop thinking about the captain in a romantic way. She has a soulmate now, after all, and Cheryl used to have one too. There's no use in pining when you already know it's not meant to be.

 

And so when Cheryl invites her, Betty and Archie to a party she ignores all the signs. She ignores the way Cheryl looks at her - the way she teases her - the was she's playing goddamn _Tegan and Sara_ in the background. She heads into the closet and kisses Archie without hesitation, because _he's_ her soulmate.

 

Which, in hindsight, may have been the most colossal fuck-up in the entire history of fuck-ups, because she knew Betty liked him, and she knew Betty would blame her, but Archie is _her_ soulmate.

 

"Most of the time the people we like don't like us back", she tells Betty. And all she can think about is Cheryl and her red hair and her red lips and the way she moves as freely as fire at cheer practice.

 

And she can handle a crush, but suddenly it's the pep rally and Cheryl is running away, tears in her eyes, and Veronica realises she _cares_ about her. So Veronica holds her in her arms and the redhead completely falls apart - crying into her shoulder - gripping her like a lifeline.

 

* * *

 

 

Less than a month after she started seeing color she finds out that her soulmate has been sleeping with the music teacher, and all she can think of is how painfully typical this all is.

 

"Oh Archiekins, you're in it deep this time." is all she manages to say, because of course she'd get stuck with a total douche-bag for a soulmate; Of course he'd be dating somebody else. She doesn't deserve to be happy.

 

And then she's at school and Cheryl's there and she's telling her about her mom's involvement with the serpents, and Veronica just wants to breakdown and cry. Because her parents are criminals, and her soulmate is with someone else, and because Cheryl Blossom, a girl she was comforting less than a week ago, hates her.

 

* * *

 

 

"Cheryl wait" Veronica starts. It's been a week, and Cheryl is still tossing insults in Veronica's direction at every opportunity. And Veronica feels it's about time she said something.

 

"You're in pain. This is a horrible week for you. I'm sure that's why you're being particularly obnoxious-"

 

"Maybe.. what's your point?"

 

"I don't wanna be locked in a cat fight to the death with you. That only ends in one way: mutual annihilation."

 

"..Agreed"

 

"So, can't we just be.. friends?" Veronica asks as Cheryl turns to walk away. "Or at least frenemies."

 

"If you really want to extend an olive branch," Cheryl turns to look at Veronica, "come to a sleepover I'm having." And with that, Veronica's mind begins to swim with possibilities.

 

No - she can't be thinking this. Archie is who she's meant to feel like this about. _He's_ her soulmate. 

 

So she focuses on him. She flirts and teases and drops a dozen hints - and she cares for him, making sure he's not focusing too much on his football, bandaging up his hand.

 

And it's as she's bandaging up his hand that he drops Valerie into the conversation, as if he doesn't even know he's meant to be Veronica's soulmate.

 

"Valerie, huh?" she remarks, and he looks at her with confusion. "No, I endorse this-"

 

"You jealous Ronnie?" He cuts her off, and she can't help but think to herself  _as if_ , because of course Archie would think she has a crush on him. Of course he's so oblivious that he doesn't even realise they're soulmates.

 

"Please," she begins, trying her hardest to make herself sound disinterested. "I had my seven minutes in heaven with Archie Andrews."

 

* * *

 

 

She's at Cheryl's sleepover - in Cheryl's room - and they're alone.

 

They're alone and they're on Cheryl's bed and Veronica wants so badly to kiss her. All she sees is red - the color of desire; of Cheryls hair; of Cheryl's lips. She wonders how her hands made their way to Cheryl's hair - she wonders if Cheryl's lips are as soft as her hair. And she's leaning in and so is Cheryl, and everything feels right.

 

But she pulls away. She pulls away because she has a soulmate: she has _Archie_ , and even though they aren't dating it's _him_ who she should be with.

 

_She misses the longing and desperate stare Cheryl gives her._

 

And it's unmistakable to both Cheryl and Veronica that they almost kissed - there's no denying it - but they never mention it again. Veronica excuses herself to one of the Blossom's many guest rooms, and neither of them sleep that night, both of them asking the same question: 'what if?'

 

* * *

 

 

Veronica is grabbing her water bottle from the table at Vixens practice when she here's Cheryl's voice: "Pass me mine too?"

 

At Veronica's confused expression Cheryl clarifies "It's the red one with the-"

 

"You see color!?" Veronica cuts her off, completely astonished. It was believed that once your soulmate dies your world faded back to black and white. "I thought Jason was your soulmate?"

 

Cheryl is silent.

 

"Is there someone else? Other than Jason I mean?" Veronica keeps asking her questions.

 

She doesn't answer.

 

"Did you even see color with Jason?"

 

"No." Cheryl snaps, because of course she didn't see color with Jason. Yes, he was her soulmate, but not romantically as everyone liked to believe. "Jason didn't make me see color.. someone else did."

 

"Then why aren't you with them?"

 

"They didn't want it to be me." Cheryl whispers, so quiet that Veronica almost misses it. "Okay Vixens, breaks over!" Cheryl yells, changing the subject before Veronica can interrogate her any further.

 

* * *

 

 

When Cheryl broke down at the pep rally it was Veronica who comforted her. When Cheryl broke down at Jason's funeral it was Veronica who comforted her. So why is Cheryl so hell-bent on making Veronica's life a living nightmare?

 

Valerie taking Archie from her she could accept; that was Archie's fault for being an oblivious moron. But this? This was all Cheryl's doing.

 

Trust Cheryl to take her soulmate away from her, use and manipulate him, and get pissed off when he leaves.

 

Trust Cheryl Blossom to take it out on her, constantly putting her down and insulting he rat Vixens practice.

 

Trust Cheryl Blossom to have a goddamn dance off with her for the title of cheerleading captain.

 

_Trust Veronica Lodge to be really turned on by Cheryl's dancing, the way her body moves to the rhythm making her weak at the knees. Red hair following her every movement, stunning and captivating like the most mesmerising display of fireworks Veronica had ever seen; a display almost as explosive as the fireworks in her mind. Veronica had never felt so lucky to see in color._

 

But then Cheryl crashes Jughead's party, and she started spewing garbage about Veronica and her family, and this time she had pushed Veronica too far, making her snap.

 

And Veronica knows what she said was unfair - accusing Cheryl of 'twincest' - but god, in that moment the redhead so had it coming.

 

Jason was Cheryl's soulmate, and Veronica instantly felt guilty about bringing him up and questioning the nature of their relationship, especially in front of so many people. She was annoyed and she was drunk, and maybe that's why she said what she said.

 

 _Maybe that's also why she kisses Archie Andrews_. 

 

It wasn't what she _wanted_ but at least it was something. He was her _soulmate_ \- the reason she saw color - and although she may not have been in love with that concept, at least he was there. He was a distraction: from her parents, from Jason's murder, from _Cheryl_.

 

* * *

 

 

Before they knew it Homecoming week was upon them, and Cheryl was announcing that she'd be taking Polly Cooper as her date.

 

It was... _unexpected_ , to say the least. Veronica had no idea that Cheryl liked girls (after having convinced herself that their almost kiss had been a figment of her own imagination). But here Cheryl was, announcing that she would be taking a girl to homecoming, as if it's no big deal.

 

Little did she know how Veronica's heart rate quickened, or how she felt anger and hope and want all at once.

 

* * *

 

 

Veronica was on stage, seconds away from singing with Archie - her 'kind of' date to homecoming - when she felt Cheryl's eyes on her. But the lights on Veronica were blinding, so she missed it all.

 

She didn't see the way Cheryl stared at her in awe, as if she was her entire world.

 

She didn't see Cheryl's longing gazes, and the jealous look she shot at the pair when Veronica flirted with him during the performance.

 

She didn't see Cheryl flee the dance, tears filling her eyes, threatening to ruin her immaculate makeup.

 

In fact, she didn't see Cheryl at all. Not until after Clifford Blossom was found guilty; not until after he committed suicide. And then there she was, a smile plastered across her face, giving Veronica her HBIC shirt.

 

"Your HBIC shirt?" Veronica questions, knowing Cheryl - the old Cheryl - would never willing give up that item of clothing.

 

"These last few days have put things in perspective." Cheryl explains, though to Veronica this just raises more questions.

 

"I understand," she pauses, carefully thinking out how to word her offer. "but if you personally need anything-"

 

"I'm fine." And Veronica knows she's not. Cheryl may have hair as vibrant as flames, but Veronica can tell her spark - her _fire_ \- has been dimmed by the loss of her father.

 

* * *

 

 

She's talking to Archie, the two of them watching as Jughead and Betty embrace. "They're each others soulmates," Veronica remarks, and Archie doesn't even acknowledge the word. It's as if 'soulmates' means nothing to him; as if the concept is completely foreign to him.

 

Then she gets the text.

 

_'Thanks for trying. I'm going to be with Jason now..'_

 

And she's kicking herself, because she should have seen this coming. She should have seen it in the way Cheryl carried herself around school that day, and in the way she talked to Jughead. She should have seen it in the way she gave her most prized possessions away. She should have seen it in the way she maked herself almost invisible at school that day; her appearance void of color except for her iconic red locks.

 

And she's running faster than she ever thought she could; she's even faster than _Archie_ , somehow. And then they're on the ice and Jughead is saying something about there being too much weight but all Veronica can focus on is Cheryl's hair and how the red stands out so painfully against the harsh white of the snow and ice.

 

And she's yelling to Cheryl - begging her to come back - but she can't even hear her own pleas over the sound of her heartbeat thudding at and alarming velocity in her ears.

 

She feels a lump forming in her throat, her chest tightening and tears threatening to fall, and she knows. She know's now that Cheryl is her soulmate.

 

"Cheryl please," she's practically begging, her desperation evident in her voice. And when Cheryl turns around Veronica sees the pained expression on her face; she sees the pain that she contributed to. _How could she have been so oblivious?_

 

"Just come to the shore and we'll figure this out together, okay?" and the tears begin falling.

 

And in a bittersweet moment their eyes meet across the ice, and Cheryl knows that Veronica loves her. She knows that she's figured it out. She knows that she can come to the shore and they can be together.

 

But in a crazed blur of events the ice breaks and Cheryl falls through and they're all running. The colors in Veronica's world are flickering - threatening to fade back to black and white - and the lump in her throat is larger now, choking her so that she can be wherever Cheryl is going.

 

Veronica is frozen - much like Cheryl is - and Archie is punching the ice, desperately trying break through to free _her soulmate_. And she's almost glad she can't see in color right now, because the sight of Archie's blood - the same hue as the Blossom red she loves so much - covering the ice above Cheryl, would have made her sick to her stomach.

 

And then Archie is pulling Cheryl out of the icy abyss, and Veronica is instantly on the ground next to him, watching on in horror and as he pumps her chest, trying to breathe life back into her lifeless form. The 20 seconds before Cheryl starts breathing again stretches out so much that Veronica feels as if she has lived a thousand lives lives waiting for color to return to her world.

 

But Cheryl is coughing up water and the grey brightens to dull pastels. Veronica is letting the tears fall, relief washing over her much like the current that threatened to take her soulmate away.

 

“You idiot. You knew all along, didn’t you?” Veronica manages to choke out. Cheryl had said that her soulmate hadn’t been interested, hadn’t felt the same way, had rejected her. Cheryl had known all along that Archie hadn’t been Veronica's soulmate and she’d kept quiet. “Why?” Veronica demands.

 

Cheryl's eyes flutter open and then shut halfway again. “You didn’t want it to be me,” she murmurs, and Veronica's heart aches for the redhead.

 

“Bullshit,” Veronica tells her. She’d wanted it to be Cheryl even when she hadn’t know that it was.

 

They’d wasted so much time: Cheryl a prisoner of her own insecurities and Veronica so lost in fate that she’d never bothered to second-guess it. And now, after having seen the world in black-and-white, Veronica swallows bitter tears at thought of what she could have lost.

 

Archie carries Cheryl back to the shore; carries her back to safety. And Veronica's arms are around her in an instant, holding so tightly that Cheryl can't move.. making sure she can't leave her again.

 

* * *

 

 

Cheryl sits in front of the fire as Veronica makes her a hot chocolate to help warm her up. Not that she's cold anymore; her chest feels so warm with happiness and content and _love,_ that she's practically radiating heat.

 

Veronica returns, hot chocolate in hand, and sits next to her in companionable silence for a little while.

 

It's 20 minutes later when Veronica breaks the silence.

 

"Were you really going to die instead of talking to me?" She doesn't mean for her voice to crack when she asks, and doesn't want the tears to fall again. But they do.

 

"I thought you didn't want me." Cheryl murmurs, because she had never believed that she could be loved after Jason had died, and Veronica had been hovering with far too much love to share, brimming within her until it spilt over and she subsequently shared it with the wrong redhead.

 

And Veronica glances at the other girl, taking in her now softer appearance. Her red locks still damp and her mascara is smudged and Veronica's not sure whether it's from crying or from nearly drowning, but one thing she is sure of is that she wants Cheryl Blossom more than anything else in the entire world.

 

And so Veronica Lodge kisses Cheryl Blossom.

 

They kiss until they're blinded by the prism of color whirling behind their eyelids, spinning out of control.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos mean a lot to me, so if you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it some feedback would be great :)


End file.
